


So Bro...

by solangelochild19



Category: HoO - Fandom, pjato
Genre: Anal, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Sex, bros, mothers know best, some Solangelo, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Since Annabeth and Percy broke up because of Annabeth's asexuality, Jason broke up with Piper because it just wasn't working, they decide to hang out one day, a few weeks after their almost simultaneous break ups. With some harassment from his parents, Percy is starting to have ideas float around in his head.





	1. Tearing me Apart to build me back up again

"Hey Mom, can Jace come stay the night?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows at me while still looking down at the apple she was cutting. My step-dad was standing next to her cutting something else up.  
"As long as you use protection, I'm fine with it. Do you want me and Paul to leave?"  
"OH MY GODS! We are just two guys getting together to hang out after bad breakups! I'm not even gay!" I practically shout.  
"What do people use to fill the holes in their hearts dear?" she asked Paul.  
"Other people's di-"  
"OH MY GODS! CAN HE COME OVER OR NOT?!"  
"Sure Honey, Paul and I were thinking about staying in hotel tonight anyways, maybe do the same thing your thinking," she said and winked; I wanted to barf.  
"Thanks," I groan as I walk to my room. I look in my mirror real fast to check if I look okay and- wait a second....um....anyways...  
I throw a drachma into the fountain I have on my window sill, saying Jason's name. The mist shimmered to show a crystal-clear image of Jason, on his bed...shirtless. My "Hey" was caught in my throat as I stared at him; his facial features worn by battle were softened by sleep and he was lit up by a warm golden glow. I stared at him for so long I had to throw another drachma in to keep the call going.  
Suddenly, a loud noise goes off in the kitchen, making both me and Jason jump, but him out of his sleep. He squinted at my image and then groped for his glasses on his nightstand and threw them on. "Percy!" He said with a large smile that made my stomach do a flip.  
"Hey Jace, my,uh, mom said you could stay the night. She and Paul are gonna be out for the night so we got the place to ourselves" I say happily. Jason grinned.   
"Cool! Lemme pack my stuff and I'll be there in an hour, let me in through your window." Gods, his voice was so nice...   
"Sweet, bye!" I say quickly, cutting off the communication to go to the bathroom to deal with...something. As I entered the bathroom at high speed, I heard my mom say to Paul,"Yep, just got off a cal with Jason, we should definitely leave."  
>o<  
"Hey dude," I said as I opened the window for Jason(He had flown from camp btw.) He had a small backpack on his shoulder and a nice tight camp shirt on, showcasing his perfect buil- no, just no... "So you wanna play video games or something," to distract my eyes from you cause I can't hold it any longer! I thought to myself, well the second part.  
"Sure, that sounds good, you wanna play in your room?" My face got red and I quickly turned around so Jason wouldn't see.   
"Yeh, cool, that sounds cool to me, playing...in my room..." I say, trying not to let him hear the strain of staying calm in my voice.  
"Cool, oh, and where am I sleeping tonight?"  
"In my bed," I say, too abruptly to be comfortable. "I mean, if you want...We could share...or you could take the cou-"  
"No, no! It's cool! I'll sleep with you!" Now both of us were bright red.  
"So, we're sleeping together...like together together, or...TOGETHER together....?"  
"Um, are you into that kind of thing, cause I would be down with it," Jason said, hand behind him on his neck. I looked up and we locked eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him. He almost instantaneously slipped his bag off his shoulder and onto the ground, moving him and me to my bed, our lips separating for only a second when I fell to the bed then they were together once again, where they should have always been.  
Jason pulled back and started kissing and sucking on my jaw, making me moan and my pants feel a few sizes too small. I pulled my hands up from my sides and out them in his hair, pulling him closer, making him move down to my neck and collar bone. One of his knees made his way in between my legs, pushing against my crotch, making me gasp and arch my back. He was tearing me apart to build me back up again. He was trying to make me new after Annabeth, and I didn't want it any other way.


	2. You know what you're doing....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been holding back for so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments...they are like my favorite thing...please...almost no one ever comments on my crap...

Jason pushed harder with his knee, making me moan even louder. Jason bit down on my ear, his hand slipping under my shirt and resting on my abs. He brought his face back upto mine and started desperately kissing me, licking and biting, tongues dancing and battling for dominance, only making everything hotter. His hand slipped down to my pants button, undoing it with quick fingers. He slowly slipped the zipper down, still kissing me. He put his hand in my pants and palmed me through my boxers. His other hand was next to my head proping him up.He moved back down to work on my neck again,nudging my head to the side with his nose, wanting better access. I complied and let out a moan.   
"H-how long?" I pant out, my eyes closed from the pleasure.  
"Quite awhile actually, I've wanted you for so long Jackson," he said in deep tone against my neck;I got even more wet from just that.   
"I need you Jas-please in me," I whine, unable to ask like a real person because I was so hard.  
"As you wish," he said, sliding down my body to my shorts, lifting my lower body up with one, slipping the shorts off with the other hand.  
Next he pulled his pants off, leaving both of us in our tented boxers; it was a hot gay scene, Jason standing over me, lust filled eyes, me in awe at how large the tent was, only imagining what was under there.   
Since he was kneeling over my feet, I sat up and bent over, giving an experimental lick to the wet patch, earning a half a thrust from Jason. I hooked my finger in the middle of the waist band and pulled it down, revealing Jason's massive cock.   
I pulled the boxers down so I could see all of it. I gave it another lick, wanting to make Jason get loud, I wanted the preppy little boy to be my slutty little(well, BIG) topper. This was going to be fun.  
>o<  
I pulled Jason around so now the head board was behind him and I was at his feet...well, more like dick. I pulled his boxers the rest of the way off and threw them off to godsknowwhere and bent down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember...coments


	3. you know what you're doing...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are continuing their "hot gay scene," as Percy would call it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o,just thought I would menton that I take requests for any fandom on my bio and gift them to the requester! definitely drop me and idea and the ship (I'm mostly good at gay ships...) it can be anything from fluffs and drabbles, to hardcore smut. *NOTICE* I do not participate in the making of AU's so yeah... give me an idea and I will write!

I took Jason's length into my mouth, running my tongue flat on the underside. I pulled my thumbs to my palms to lessen my gag so I could deep throat him. It worked. I started sucking and pulling, making Jason moan and thrash on my bed. I swallowed and he practically yelled out my name, making me moan at the sound of it, and making Jason get even louder from the vibrations my mouth was sending to his cock.  
"Jackson," he panted out, face flushed and sweaty; he looked like a god. "S-stop, I still need to get in you, 'member?" I inwardly chuckled at his phrasing, but none the less I shakily stood and went to my nightstand to retreive a condom and lube. "Put it on me Jackson," Jason almost growled. I obeyed and slid it on, luckily our dicks were around the same size so it fit.   
Only seconds after it was completely on, Jason flipped me over so I was on my back.  
"So I nee-"  
"Already stretched, just do it," I said panting, just wanting Jason to already get in me. That little problem I had earlier was solved withmy prostate and fantasies about Jason, so I was ready to go.  
Jason put some lube on his hand and pumped his cock twice. He leaned over and pushed the head, sending spikes of adrenaline and lust through me. Once he got all the way in, we waited amoment. I told him to go, so he picked up one of my legs and started fucking me hard.  
>o<  
We lay in my bed, and my mom peeked her head through the door, seeing us asleep and obviously fucked out, but luckily, since we were still naked, we were covered by one of my sheets. She smiled and left to go fangirl to Paul. I slept soundly for the first time since I was twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember the gifts of love!


End file.
